


a fated meeting

by lovelilkitty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gen, Lil angsty, Platonic Mileven, The Breakfast Club Au, platonic elmax, the party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelilkitty/pseuds/lovelilkitty
Summary: in which six high schoolers from completely different worlds meet in detentionorthe breakfast club au no one asked for





	a fated meeting

**Author's Note:**

> the first chaps r kinda just setting up the characters n the plot so theyre gonna be a lil short, sorry !

El glanced at her dad, eyes wide. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”  


He frowned back at her from across the police cruiser, looking slightly hurt, which she tried her best to not feel guilty about. “I thought it would be nice!” he protested, looking genuinely confused as to what the problem was.  


“Nice?” she spat, rolling her eyes. “No, I’ll tell you what’s fucking nice. What’s nice is spending the twelfth anniversary of my adoption with _you_ , not with you and your new fucking girlfriend and her stuck-up, nerdy son who can’t get his head out of his own ass.”  


She regretted it as soon as she’d said it, because the anger in her dad’s face was something she did her best to avoid. It meant a fight was brewing, and fights with her dad were never pleasant, both of them far too stubborn to apologize.  


“God, Eleanor, what the fuck is your problem?” He shouted, sharply pulling over so he could properly face her as he shouted. “Is it that I’m happy, is that it? Why do you hate Joyce so much? What the _fuck_ has she done, besides be there for me?”  


“It’s not _Joyce_ I have a problem with.”  


“Oh right, I’m sorry, I forgot, you have a problem with kids who give a shit about their future and pay attention in class instead of skipping and making up ridiculous lies about their childhood because they can’t cope with real life.”  


“If Will is such a model child, why don’t you fucking adopt him?” She spat, eyes burning.  


“If you want to throw a fit about me having a fucking life, go ahead. But we’re still having lunch tomorrow, because I made a _promise_ to Joyce, and I really fucking want this to work out.”  


El swallowed hard, hastily grappling to find the handle that opened the door. “I’m gonna walk today,” she muttered as she pushed open the door.  


“Be home before curfew,” her dad called as she walked away, before burying his face in his hands, questioning his parental decisions for about the hundredth time all year. He knew she’d come back tonight- he’d apologize then, although he wouldn’t cancel the lunch. He let out one more frustrated groan into his palms into his palms before revving the engine and heading to work.

El was not, in fact, planning on walking. Well, not to school at the very least. She couldn’t face it- not the scribbled slurs on her locker, not the weird looks from teachers and students alike, not Will fucking Byers. Besides, as an added bonus, she’d end up with Saturday detention- maybe not her favorite way to spend the anniversary of the day her life had finally changed for the better, but it was certainly an appealing alternative to her dad’s new perfect little family that she would never fit in with.  


She glanced around her, hesitating for a split second while she stood in the middle of the street, before her eyes landed on Genius Records, the newest record store, which she’d been planning on dragging her dad into tomorrow, as sort of a tribute to the first thing they’d bonded on- music. She bit her lip, before heading in its direction, flipping off the car that honked at her as she walked directly in its path. There was no way in hell she’d end up there tomorrow, and she’d been meaning to treat herself to an R.E.M. album. She supposed today was as good a day as ever.  


She forced a smile on her face as she pushed the door open, the little bell above the door alerting everyone in the nearly empty store to her presence. The only other customer in the store, a boy about her age, glanced up at her, his disinterested expression morphing into one of shock and… fear? There was no way. Was Mike fucking Wheeler afraid of her? And beyond that, was golden boy Mike Wheeler skipping class? To shop at a record store? The friendly smile pasted on her face quickly adjusted itself into a playful smirk as she strolled in his direction.  


“My, my, my, if it isn’t Michael Wheeler.”  


He rolled his eyes, shooting her a surprisingly friendly smile. “Mike.”  


“I like Michael better.” She said, winking at him. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”  


“Shouldn’t you?” He shot back, eyes twinkling.  


“When have I _ever_ payed attention to what I should and shouldn’t be doing?”  


“Touché.”  


“What’re you looking at, anyway?”  


Immediately his smile slipped, and while on one hand she knew she ought not push it, she was curious, so she glanced down anyway, before looking back up at him with raised brows. “Madonna, huh?”  


“Fuck _off_ ,” he hissed, the previous twinkle in his eye replaced with a sharp glare. “It’s for my little sister.”  


“Okay?” She said, confused at his sudden change in attitude. “I’m sorry I asked?”  


He rolled his eyes, cursing darkly under his breath. “Whatever.”  


She matched his eye roll with one of her own, which, if you asked her, was much more impressive than his. “Cool. See you in detention, Wheeler.”  


“You won’t actually.” He said, grinning bitterly at her.  


“Oh right, I forgot. You’re a privileged ass whose rich dad can get him out of any trouble he causes because he can’t own up to his mistakes like the rest of us peasants.”  


She walked away, glaring at the ground as she did, heading in the direction of the artists beginning with _R_. Her previous smirk returned as she heard the door slam, followed by the ding of the bell. She sighed with satisfaction: if the Mike Wheeler’s of the world were going to live their happy little lives of privilege and wealth, the least she could do on the behalf of her fellow commonfolk was piss them off.

**Author's Note:**

> come vent to me abt these babies on twit ! @/badassinclair


End file.
